


You

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo just wants to learn piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> For my gorgeous bumblebee, [](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/)**jarithka**. Happy birthday!

"No."

"Come on, it'll be--"

"Maru, _no_."

"It'll be fine! It'll all work itself out in the end--"

"But why _him_?" Ryo asked exasperately, hitting Maruyama with his cap. "Why-- do-- you-- do-- these-- things--" he yelled, punctuating every word with another slap. Maruyama cowered back, holding his arms in front of him in defence.

"You needed to learn!" Maruyama screeched, but Ryo was relentless. "He's good, Ryo, he can teach you--"

" _Hina_ could have taught me," Ryo hissed, leaning over Maruyama and glaring at him. "Remember him?"

"Vaguely," Maruyama squeaked. "But he already agreed to it--"

Ryo paused mid-hit. "He what?"

Maruyama nodded nervously. "Well, he hit me a little, but I got him to agree..."

Ryo wasn't sure what to say, choosing instead to just stare at Maruyama until he fidgeted under his glare. "Fine," he said eventually. " _Fine_. But you can't blame me if I accidentally kill him on purpose."

And so that was how Ryo found himself standing outside Ueda Tatsuya's apartment two weeks later.

It wasn't as if he hated the man.

Far from it, actually.

There was just this stupid little part of him that kind of liked Ueda a little too much. It made him nervous whenever Ueda turned his eyes onto him; made him feel small. Made shivers run up and down his spine, made his skin tingle.

"Hi," Ryo muttered to the doormat, "It's me. I brought lunch. Not that-- Not that yours isn't good enough, but-- no. Hi," Ryo started again. "It's me. Ryo. Maru said you c--"

"Are you going to stand out there all day talking to my doormat?" a voice asked, and Ryo looked up and into the eyes of Ueda Tatsuya.

"Sorry," was all Ryo could say, noticing the way Ueda's eyes danced with laughter, a small smile playing about his lips. "H-Hi."

"Hi."

Ryo stood there awkwardly, his bag getting heavier and heavier with every passing moment. He wasn't sure what to say next - it would be considered rude to barge past Ueda, Maru had said so. But Ueda was just standing there, one arm against the doorframe, this stupid amused expression on his face as he watched Ryo's internal battle.

"Wh--"

"Did you want t--"

"Yeah, maybe."

Ueda rolled his eyes and stepped aside to make room for Ryo. "Come on, then."

Ueda's place was a little messy, but still nice. The living room was rather small. There was only one couch placed in front of a wide-screen television; a large bookshelf stood against the wall, almost overflowing with books and mangas and photoframes. There was an old accoustic guitar on the couch, sitting there amongst pages of music notes, and there were two steaming cups of coffee on the coffee table. Ryo looked at the cups suspiciously, and Ueda raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "I knew you were coming."

"How long did you know I was out there?"

"...A while."

Ueda moved to take hold of the coffee cups and passed one to Ryo. "Ryuhei said you like it black," he said, moving into another room. Ryo felt this funny pull in his heart at the use of Maru's first name but said nothing, choosing instead to sip gingerly at his coffee. "So, why do you want to learn piano in three weeks?" Ueda asked, pausing in the middle of the hallway and leaning against the wall.

"I just-- I just do," Ryo stuttered, looking down at the almost-black liquid in his cup instead of Ueda's intense eyes. "I've gotta learn it for-- for the concerts."

"Ah," Ueda said, smiling a little. "Ryuhei mentioned something like that."

Ryo traced the rim of his cup with his fingers, up and over and then down the side to the handle, fidgeting with the join where the handle met the cup. The hallway was quiet, and Ryo kind of wondered why Ueda wasn't moving. "Are we--"

"Hmm?" Ueda asked, looking up from inspecting his own coffee.

"Can we... I don't know-- move, or something...?" Ryo asked, trying to remain polite.

"Oh!" Ueda said, shaking his head. "Sorry, it's just through here."

Ryo was led through the hallway - finally - and into another room. It looked like a second living room, with another full bookshelf and more music sheets adorning the floor. There was a large window at the far end of the room, letting the beautiful morning sunshine through to shine down onto the elegant grand piano in the centre of the room. "Woah," Ryo breathed. The piano was beautiful, a sleek black, and filled almost the whole room.

Ueda said nothing but strode into the room, perching himself down onto one of the beanbags he had sitting in the corner. "Play something," he ordered. Ryo looked down at him.

"Huh?"

"I want you to play something."

So Ryo set his mug down on the floor - for lack of a better place - and headed over to the piano, placing his bag down next to it. He looked around, kind of at a loss as to what to do.

"You open it, Ryo-chan," Ueda said, his tone a little mocking, and Ryo glared.

"I know _that_ ," he spat, opening the cover with a bang and staring down at the black and white keys, trying to remember what Hina had taught him. "This is... middle C, yeah?" he asked, poking at one of the white keys.

Ueda snorted. "Try again."

Ryo half-heartedly pressed another key before huffing and looking over to Ueda. "I'm here because I _can't_ play."

Ueda arose from the beanbag and slid onto the piano seat next to Ryo, his arm pressing against Ryo's own. "Here's middle C," he said, lightly pressing down onto a key. Ryo nodded.

"Okay."

For the next four hours, Ryo tried not to jump every time Ueda leant over in order to fix whatever Ryo had done wrong. It was difficult though, especially with the way Ueda kept leaning over him, his body pressed right against Ryo's as he murmured into his ear. "Wrong chord," he whispered, and Ryo shuddered. "Are you cold?" Ueda asked, pulling away.

"No," Ryo forced out. "I'm fine."

Ueda helped him with his chords, carefully moving Ryo's fingers into the right position over the right keys. Ryo had pulled out the song he was to perform - Snow White - and set it upon the piano where Ueda could read it. Ueda's black hair flopped in front of his eyes; today it wasn't spiked up, but instead left to fall nicely about his face. He gently moved his hair out of the way. "Oh, I know this song."

Ryo grunted in affirmation, furrowing his eyebrows as his fingers seemed to entangle themselves together. "Damn it."

"Slower."

  
>>><<<

 

The thought of three weeks with a relentless Ueda was a little terrifying.

Ueda would slap his back, snapping at him to sit straighter, get his feet flat on the floor, get his fingertips to those keys. No, softer-- _softer_ , Ryo. There.

And there was this horrible shiver that would run up and down Ryo's spine every time Ueda said his name. It was never 'Nishikido', but 'Ryo'.

"Hey," Ueda greeted, opening the door and waving a little. His hands were covered by the overly-long sweater he was wearing and Ryo almost _died_. Ueda still looked half-asleep and rubbed sleepily at his eyes, smiling a little at Ryo's worried glance. "It's okay, I slept."

"Really?"

"No, I was playing."

There were more music sheets on the floor than usual when Ryo entered the music room, taking care not to step on them at all. Ueda just seemed to wade through carelessly. "It's okay," he said, "I spilled coffee on it at around one this morning."

"You should be sleeping on your day off," Ryo muttered, pulling the book he needed from his bag. Ueda raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" he asked, and Ryo paused.

"I-- I don't!" he spluttered, dropping his book and sending the pages flying. "Ah, fuck."

Ueda just laughed, bending down to help him pick them all back up again. "Here. And will you stop stuttering? It's annoying."

"I don't--" But Ueda was laughing, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he handed Ryo the pages back. "Thanks," Ryo deadpanned.

The notes were beginning to sound better, Ryo thought. They were finally coming together to sound somewhat like the song, and he couldn't help but smile. "Hey, hey, it actually sounds--" And then he was looking up.

Ueda was staring right back.

Not just a usual stare. He was gazing through him, thinking, really _seeing_ Ryo as if he hadn't seen him before. Ryo squirmed a little under the scrutiny, lowering his eyes back down to the keys and toying with them. "S-Sorry, were you saying something?" Ueda asked, shaking his head and rubbing his hands together, his face a little red.

"No."

  
>>><<<

 

It was when Ueda slid his hand right from Ryo's shoulder all the way to his fingers that Ryo knew something was up.

Ryo shuddered, slowly looking sideways and into Ueda's face. He wasn't looking back, concentrating on getting Ryo's fingers onto the right keys, his own fingertips pressing lightly on top of Ryo's. "Did you want something?" Ueda murmured, his eyes sliding over to meet Ryo's. He was ever so close. Ryo could see the flecks of gold in Ueda's dark brown eyes, this strange little emotion swimming just there in his eyes. "Ryo?"

And there it was again, that shiver, but Ryo forced himself to shake his head. "N-No," he said quietly, moving to look back down at his fingers. "Sorry, I'm fine."

"Hmm."

Ryo missed Ueda's warmth when it disappeared.

 

>>><<<

 

He had only told one other person about his... feelings towards Ueda.

The one person who was the most unlikely candidate for Ueda to talk to.

"So wait, he grabbed your arm?" Junno asked, expression confused. He looked like a puppy, Ryo thought, and so passed him a cookie.

"No, he like... slid his hand all down my arm," Ryo said, trying to imitate the motion to his own arm. "It was-- well okay, it looks weird when I do it, but--"

"Do it to me, then!" Junno exclaimed happily, wiggling a little in his seat. Ryo glared.

"We're in the middle of a cafe," Ryo said, and pulled his cap further down for good measure. He didn't know why he bothered, though; Junno stood out like a sore thumb with his blonde hair that practically shone.

"Right," Junno replied, looking like he still didn't understand why Ryo couldn't just start stroking his arm in the middle of a cafe, "What're you going to do?"

"Wh-- Nothing!" Ryo spluttered, placing his cup carefully back down. "I can't _do_ anything, it'd be weird," he said, a little quieter and more to himself than to Junno.

"What would be weird?"

"For him to know," Ryo said, staring down into his coffee. "It'd be weird for him to know about my feelings when he doesn't return th-- Could you please stop giggling every time I say the word 'feelings'?" Ryo asked exasperately, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Junno said, great big smile still on his face. Ryo just chuckled. "So you're never going to say anything?" he asked, his face turning serious as he leant down a little. Ryo sighed.

"I don't know. I don't _think_ so."

Then again, if Ueda kept touching him like that...

"I think you should." Ryo looked up into Junno's soft eyes, finding no trace of humour in them. "I really do, Ryo."

"Why?"

"You've been going on like this for four years," Junno pointed out. Ryo hid his face with his cup. "It can't be healthy, just pining away like this."

"I'm not pining!" Ryo yelped.

"Call it what you want," Junno said, and Ryo rolled his eyes at the self-important tone in his voice. "But something tells me that Uepi might just want it too."

With that, he left, leaving Ryo staring blankly at the napkin holder on the table.

Maybe...

Maybe.

 

  
>>><<<

 

_what makes you think that he likes me back?_

_...Who is this?_

_ryo_

_...I think you've gotten the wrong number._

Ryo stared before fumbling with his phone. He managed to drop it twice before he checked his outgoing messages. There was one to Subaru - he'd messaged Ryo about mushrooms or something - and then--

"Fuck."

Out of all the people in his contact list, he had managed to message Ueda.

_.................oops_

_So we have things to talk about, huh?_ was the reply. Ryo almost broke the phone with the force he used to clutch it. What did that mean?

_you should use more emoticons, people might get confused about what you mean_

_I think you know what I mean._

Ryo gulped, his heartbeat racing as he stared at the stark text on the screen.

_junno?_

_ryo!_

_oh thank christ, i just texted ueda by accident and i think he knows_

_knows what?_

Ryo ground his teeth together in frustration. _about me_

_of course he does, you're both in the same agency, silly!_

_I HATE YOU_

 

>>><<<

 

"Hey, I'm sorry about that text the other day," Ryo started, the nerves already jumbling about his body. "I didn't mean for it to go to you."

It was lucky that Ueda's doormat couldn't talk back.

He rehearsed his speech twice more before ringing the doorbell, but no-one came. He rang it again, listening to the bell ring three times before dying off into the silence. "Ueda?" he called, but still no-one opened the door.

The door wasn't locked when Ryo tried the handle, and it swung inside with a slight groan. "Ueda?" he called again, stepping into the apartment carefully. "Are you alright?"

Ueda didn't answer, but there was a beautiful sound coming from further down the hall. Ryo followed the music, entranced, finding himself in the same room he had been practicing in for weeks. Ueda was behind the piano, the most beautiful expression on his face as he played, his eyes almost closed as his fingers flew elegantly over the keys. Ryo found himself rooted to the ground in awe.

Ueda's music was breathtaking.

He finished with a sigh, stretching his fingers as he searched for something. He jumped when he noticed Ryo. "Oh!"

"Ah-- Sorry-- Your door was open and I was worried," Ryo stuttered, not taking his eyes off Ueda's. "Sorry."

"What's the time?" Ueda asked in response, and Ryo blinked a little before checking his watch.

"Almost one," Ryo said, and Ueda's eyebrows rose.

"Oh..." Ueda looked around again, looking confused. "I swear I put my pencil down here someplace..."

"Ah, it's here." Ryo didn't think twice, leaning down and carefully pulling a red pencil from where it rested atop Ueda's ear. Ueda looked up at him, blinking. "Y-Your pencil," he murmured, holding it out. Ueda's eyes were wide as he took it back, their fingers brushing briefly.

"Thank you."

And then the air was thinner and Ryo was having trouble breathing, and Ueda was beautiful.

"Ryo?" he asked, and it would have been the perfect time to kiss him, but something kept him from leaning in.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll go," Ryo said, straightening up and jamming his hands in his pockets, averting his eyes.

He was halfway out the door when Ueda spoke up. "You don't have to leave," he said softly.

So Ryo didn't.

They sat on Ueda's living room floor with a beer each, sipping lazily as the afternoon passed them by. "So," Ueda said, placing his beer down, "That text..."

Ryo groaned and lay back on the floor with a sigh. "It was meant for Junno--"

"Taguchi?" Ueda asked, laughing a little. "You still talk to him?"

"I like him," Ryo said simply, and Ueda dropped it.

"So?" Ueda prompted, poking Ryo in the foot. "I meant what I said, you know," he continued, and Ryo's blood ran cold.

"About what?"

"That we needed to talk."

"...About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Ueda said, shifting so he was next to Ryo, looking down at him. Ryo closed his eyes. "You said 'he'. You said 'he likes me'."

"Did I?" Ryo asked, feining surprise. "Must have been a typo."

Ueda was silent, so Ryo opened his eyes to make sure he hadn't left the room. But no, Ueda was hovering above him, his eyes boring into Ryo's own. He was entirely too close for the second time that day and once again, Ryo couldn't breathe. "Ueda?" he whispered, fighting the urge to bring his hands up to Ueda's shoulders.

"Yeah?" Ueda murmured back, just as softly.

"I--" Ryo wanted to confess. He wanted to, and with Ueda right there it would be easy. It would be entirely too easy to lean up and kiss him.

But then Ueda's phone rang.

"Shit," he muttered, moving away, and Ryo immediately missed his warmth. "Yes?" he asked, once he had fished his phone out from between the couch cushions. Ryo didn't listen to his conversation, choosing instead to concentrate on his breathing and to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Ryo, I need to go," Ueda said eventually, running a hand through his hair. "Can we meet the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

  
>>><<<

 

"Play it again."

Ryo sighed. "I've been practicing all day - and all night - can't I have a rest now?" he complained, staring at his teacher.

Hina hit him over the head. "No! You said you wanted to be better by tomorrow - now play it!"

"Stop hitting me..."

Hina's little electric keyboard was nothing compared to Ueda's beautiful piano. The keys didn't feel right; didn't feel heavy. He didn't hear or feel that resonating sound that the piano had when he pressed down hard on a key, and he wasn't sure he liked the tinny sound the keyboard reproduced.

"I don't know why you didn't come to me before," Hina said, throwing himself down on the couch next to the keyboard. "You'll be playing on a keyboard, anyway, not some huge piano."

"I know, I know."

"And you don't even like Ueda, do you?"

Ryo paused. "No. No, of course not."

Hina hummed. "But aren't even having the concert until next week, why do you want to learn it by--"

"I just want to."

  
>>><<<

 

"You've progressed a lot," Ueda said, eyebrow arching. "Is this what happens when I don't teach you for three days?"

Ryo stopped, his fingers paused over the tops of the keys. "Dunno," was all he said. He watched Ueda's fingers stroke over the top of the piano for a while. "What're you doing?" he asked eventually, feeling a tingle run through his body at the way Ueda was watching him. "Ueda?"

Ueda said nothing for a while. Ryo turned back to his music sheet, trying to concentrate on the notes. He had progressed pretty far in those few weeks. It still wasn't perfect but that was alright, he still had a few more days and anyway, the fans would just laugh it off if he made a mistake. He'd throw a cute smile to the crowd and they'd shriek and then it'd be all done.

He played for a few hours, until he had to leave for a photoshoot. Ryo finished with a sigh, happy with the amount of work he had managed to accomplish that day. "I've gotta go," he said, and Ryo swore he could see regret flash across Ueda's face before it was quickly covered up by a smile.

"Okay, I'll lead you out."

At the door, Ryo turned. "So, I'll see you--"

But then Ueda was kissing him, pressing his hands against Ryo's face and drawing him in. Ryo gasped, his hands coming up to grasp at Ueda's shoulders before he kissed him back tentatively. Ueda's kiss was desperate, passionate, and Ryo felt himself melting into the kiss, completely breathless and completely in love.

Ueda pushed him away with the same force that he had dragged him in. "Sorry," he said, his eyes wide and face flushed as if he didn't know why he had kissed Ryo. "I'm... I'm so sorry--"

Ueda slammed the door in Ryo's face before Ryo could tell him that no, it was fine. That he wanted this.

Ryo wasn't sure what his feelings were doing. His stomach was tumbling about itself; he was confused and excited and terrified and _in love_ and he wasn't sure what to do.

He wanted to go back in there and tell Ueda that it was all okay, but he needed to get to that photoshoot.

 

>>><<<

 

The keys of the keyboard were plastic and flimsy, and all Ryo could think of was Ueda's piano, so beautiful in its elegance and majesty, and how much he wanted to run his fingers over those ivory keys once more. But the crowd was calling, and Ohkura was watching him from the corner of his eye.

So he moved his fingers back to the keys and played, all the while thinking of steaming mugs of coffee and the warm afternoon sun and searing kisses that left his lips tingling. Thinking about Ueda.

It went as good as three weeks practice could go. Ryo was happy with his effort though, and went home with a smile on his face. His phone had four messages once he turned it back on as he flopped face-first onto his couch, and he flipped through them as he ate his meagre dinner.

One was from Hina, congratulating him on his 'success'; one from his mother asking if he remembered that he was meant to be going back to visit some time soon. One was from Ueda.

_Can you come over now?_

Ryo didn't even pause before typing out an answer. _ok_

He was staring at Ueda's doorstep fifteen minutes later, knocking at the door. "Ueda?"

And there he was, in that knit jumper that was too big for him and his trackpants and that look on his face as he opened the door.

Ryo was really in love.

"Come in."

Ryo expected Ueda to lead him into the living room, but Ueda kept walking until they ended up in his piano room. Ryo looked at him questioningly. "Play something," Ueda asked softly, like it wasn't almost midnight and like there wasn't the awkward question of their kiss hanging in the air.

So Ryo did.

"I heard you tonight," Ueda murmured, standing next to the piano as Ryo's fingers danced across the keys.

"Mm?"

Ueda said no more, content on just watching Ryo play, those eyes of his dark and unreadable. Ryo took a deep breath.

"This piano..." Ueda started suddenly, and Ryo looked up.

"Huh?"

"This piano has a lot of scratches," Ueda murmured, running his hands over the top of the piano. Ryo watched his fingers as they glided across the surface, catching in some of the deeper cuts. Ueda turned to him, this funny little look in his eyes. "Want to make more?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?" Ryo asked, his throat feeling dry.

"I felt you kiss me back," Ueda whispered. "I thought I imagined it, but you did. Didn't you?"

Ryo's eyes were wide in surprise, but he managed to nod. "Y-Yeah."

Ueda looked thoughtful. "Well, then." And he was sliding onto the seat next to Ryo, his eyes swimming with uncertainty as he leant in slightly. Ryo felt his breath catch as Ueda gave him the tiniest of smiles, and leant in the rest of the way.

Yes.

Ueda kissed like he played piano. His fingers skittered across Ryo's jaw, eventually coming up to tangle in Ryo's hair. Ryo groaned a little, feeling his stomach flip wonderfully, and Ueda laughed against his mouth. "So..." Ueda pulled back, biting his lip. "Can we?"

"Can we what?" Ryo asked, feeling lightheaded.

Ueda rolled his eyes and leant in. "I want you to fuck me hard against the piano. Hard enough to leave marks," he whispered.

Ryo felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Ueda laughed at Ryo's dumbfound expression. "I kind of got turned on by your playing," Ueda said, but Ryo just watched him.

"You're not telling the truth," Ryo said eventually, and Ueda's eyes snapped back to his own. "Something's not right."

Ueda looked uncomfortable. "What?" he asked, standing up and moving back to the side of the piano, staring down at the silky black of its surface.

"If I tell you something, will you tell me something?" Ryo asked, feeling strangely brave in front of Ueda.

"Fine."

"You know that text you got?" Ueda nodded, eyebrows knitting together. "Well... I was kind of talking about you."

"Me?"

"You."

Ueda looked down to the piano. Ryo might have been able to hear the cogs in Ueda's mind working if it weren't for the sounds of his own rapidly beating heart, which was the only thing he could hear.

"I've loved you since I first met you." Ueda's voice was soft, and Ryo swore his heart stopped.

"What?"

Ueda refused to meet his eyes. "That day we met... you'd come up to Tokyo to meet the Kanto juniors. We had pizza for lunch, and you complained--"

"And I complained that it was too salty," Ryo finished, and Ueda laughed.

"Yeah."

"You remember that?" Ryo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..."

Ryo crossed the distance between them in a few strides, grabbing hold of Ueda's waist and pulling him forward. "Okay," Ryo whispered before pressing a kiss to Ueda's lips.

Ueda hummed, bringing a hand up to the back of Ryo's neck. "I love you," he breathed, and Ryo kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you too."

And then Ueda was pulling him in, kissing him passionately, making these little noises in the back of his throat that drove Ryo crazy. Ueda's body was warm against his own as he pushed their hips together, groaning a little; Ueda's back hit the piano and his other hand scrabbled for purchase on its surface.

Oh.

_Scratches._

Ryo groaned again, rolling his hips and making Ueda gasp, his head falling back and baring his throat. Ryo reached down, sucking at his neck, licking along the line of his pulse as Ueda moaned. Ueda's hands were gripping onto the piano as if it were keeping him up; one hand was at the back of Ryo's neck, his fingers pulling his hair ever so lightly.

"Ryo," he whispered, and Ryo straightened up so he was leaning his forehead on Ueda's, staring into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Bedroom."

"I thought you wanted--"

Ueda shook his head. "I was wrong."

Ryo kissed him harshly as Ueda pushed away from the piano, grabbing onto his hand. "Which way?" Ryo asked, kissing down Ueda's neck. "Tatsuya?" he added, smirking against Ueda's skin when he moaned.

"Stop," he groaned. "Stop, Ryo," he murmured.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Ueda made a noise. "No-- You-- Oh, hurry up!"

And then Ryo was thrown onto Ueda's bed, Ueda quickly climbing atop him and licking his way into his mouth. Ryo moaned, running his hands up and down Ueda's back and thinking that there were way too many clothes in the way of what he really wanted. Ueda seemed to think that too, because he pulled away to strip himself of his shirt.

"Is that better?" he asked with a smirk, and Ryo nodded.

"Much," was all he said, his hands quickly mapping out Ueda's torso with his fingers. Ueda rocked against him and Ryo could feel his hardness against his thigh, making him groan aloud. "Oh--"

"I want you," Ueda panted, sitting back and fisting Ryo's shirt impatiently. "I want all of you."

Ryo sat up a little and Ueda took his chance to pull Ryo's shirt right off, tossing it into a far corner of his room. Ueda made a small hum of approval, his fingers quickly stroking over Ryo's skin, leaving trails of fire wherever he touched. Ryo leaned up to kiss him sloppily, missing his mouth slightly but Ueda just turned his head and kissed him right back.

Ryo fell back to the mattress as Ueda kissed down his chest, fisting his hands in Ueda's sheets as the other stroked the skin at Ryo's hips. "Tatsuya--"

"You have no idea what that does to me," Ueda whispered, finally unzipping Ryo's pants and dragging them down. He pressed a kiss to Ryo's boxers and Ryo bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. "Ryo," he murmured against Ryo, moving to slide his boxers down.

Ryo arched off the bed as Ueda swallowed him down whole, crying out when he held his hips in place with an iron grip. "Ta-Tatsuya," he panted, one hand moving to Ueda's short hair. "Tatsuya--"

Ueda moaned around Ryo's cock and ran a hand in circles on Ryo's stomach. Ryo could feel his arousal pooling and panted, throwing his head back and closing his eyes tightly, groaning as Ueda led him higher and higher, his tongue licking up and down his cock. "Ryo," he whispered, the cool air against Ryo's cock making him twitch.

"Get up here," Ryo panted, his voice deeper and harsher than he had expected it to be. Ueda gave a final lick to Ryo's cock, this stupidly hot smirk on his face as he slid up Ryo's body to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "I am so fucking turned on right now."

"I can feel that," Ueda replied, moving his hips just so and gasping. "Fuck, I want you in me."

Ryo couldn't help the low groan that shuddered through his entire body, every piece of him wanting the man above him. "Do you ha--"

Ueda pushed lube into Ryo's hand. "Come on, then," he challenged.

Ryo sat up a little, squirting the lube onto his fingers and watching Ueda's eyes as he slipped his hand between their bodies. It was a little awkward, but oh-so-worth-it. Ueda's eyes darkened as Ryo slid one finger in, making a tiny little noise right at the back of his throat that Ryo barely caught. Two fingers and Ueda's jaw was going a little slack and he bit his lip, refusing to lower his eyes from Ryo's own. Ryo's cock was hard and heavy between them but it went ignored; Ryo's focus was sorely on Ueda's ever-changing eyes.

"Now."

Ryo removed his fingers, kissing away the quiet moan of disappointment from Ueda as he flipped them over. Ueda looked even better like this, laid out on his own bed and just waiting for Ryo, _wanting_ Ryo.

Ryo leant down to kiss Ueda desperately as he lubed his cock and positioned himself before thrusting in slowly. Ueda broke the kiss, turning his head to the side to scrunch his face up and attempt to hide his discomfort.

"Tatsuya? Are you alright?" Ryo murmured, pressing a tiny kiss to Ueda's collarbone. "I can stop--"

"Don't you dare." Ueda's eyes were burning with passion when he turned them back onto Ryo. "Fucking _move_."

Ueda pulled Ryo down for a searing kiss as Ryo pulled out and thrust back in, grunting at the feel of Ueda around him. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Ueda shudder and pant as his thrusts became steadily faster, his hand sliding down Ueda's sweaty body to reach between them. Ueda closed his eyes tightly as the pleasure all became too much when Ryo's hand stroked him fast, wrapping his legs around Ryo's waist.

"Faster."

Ryo thrust into him harder, knowing it wasn't going to last much longer. He could feel Ueda's body tighten with every thrust, waiting--

"Fuck!"

 _There_.

Ryo pounded into him, aiming for that spot over and over until Ueda was thrashing on the sheets, his hands fisting into Ryo's hair and pulling. Ryo groaned at the sharp tug and kissed Ueda, all tongue and teeth, and then he was coming, pulsing inside Ueda before he gingerly pulled out.

He kissed Ueda deeply before sliding down his body, pressing a kiss to the top of Ueda's cock and smirking at the way Ueda bucked his hips, trying to seek some form of friction. "Hold on," Ryo murmured, quickly placing his hands onto Ueda's hips before licking the head and down.

Ueda came with a long sigh and a small moan, and Ryo drank down everything before kissing Ueda sloppily. "Ew," Ueda muttered, grimacing.

"Yeah, I love you too," Ryo grinned.

"Shut up," Ueda murmured, but pulled Ryo into an embrace. "Stay here tonight."

"I will."

"And... the next night," Ueda added, and Ryo laughed, bringing a hand up to gently move Ueda's hair out of his eyes.

"I will."

 

\--the end  



End file.
